


More Than Anything

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Boyfriends, Love, M/M, Medication, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Teasing, Therapy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, dumb boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>hey idk if this is too explicit but could you write something with ian having issues with premature ejaculation? like it can be associated with stress and anxiety so maybe they have to kind of talk it out and figure out whats bothering him. maybe he keeps cumming too early and has to finger/rim mickey to finish him until one day mickey finally brings it up and asks what's up w him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon! Pretty much will write anything hahah ;p   
> Sorry I haven't written in so long but now I'm done school for the xmas holidays (yay!) and I had the day off from work today so I will probably write some more later on :D
> 
> Enjoy!!! xo

Ian has been trying out different meds for a while now. They keep fucking with him and he has become so stressed about these damn pills that won’t work properly.

 

The first ones he tried out made him so sluggish. He felt like he was depressed all over again, barely wanting to do anything. The next dose he tried made him so not in the mood to have sex at all. Mickey said he didn’t mind it and that if they were helping him that it didn’t matter if they didn’t fuck all the time. Ian hated it though. He missed getting to be intimate with Mickey. They were a couple and in love and he wanted to fuck the shit out of his boyfriend multiple times a day. However with that dose and set of pills he couldn’t get it up, and if he could it wasn’t for long. The third try was definitely not the charm. He had intense mood swings and felt manic again. He was either always mad and yelling or crying and sad. He didn’t know what the fuck was happening. The minute they started to get out of hand they went to change the dosage. 

 

The latest dosage he got seemed to be working pretty damn near perfect. He didn’t get intense mood swings, he didn’t get sluggish and stay in bed for hours and hours, he felt stable, he felt good. He was starting to get really stressed out though. This was the fourth time he was trying out new pills and dosages. He didn’t understand why none were working perfectly for him. There was always something messing it up. 

 

 

One night he and Mickey were in bed. They just stripped down and crawled into bed. Mickey curled up on his side pressed up against Ian. Ian kissed Mickey’s forehead causing Mickey to look up and he reached up to kiss him on the lips. Ian took advantage and deepened the kiss. He ran his hand through Mickey’s hair and pulled his face up closer to his. 

 

Mickey moved up on the bed to get closer to Ian’s face. Ian moved to straddle Mickey’s hips. He licked inside his mouth and rolled his hips, grinding down on Mickey. Mickey moaned in Ian’s mouth and pulled him even closer.

 

Ian kissed Mickey’s neck and started sucking a dark red mark into his pale skin. 

 

“I missed you so much,” Ian breathed into Mickey’s ear before biting softly on his earlobe.

 

Mickey moaned and said, “Missed you too.”

 

Ian kissed him again and started to prep Mickey. He slicked up his fingers and fingered him open. 

 

“Get in me, I’m good,” Mickey said. He was so damn ready for Ian to fuck him considering the last two dosages they didn’t get to fuck much. They fucked a few times on his last dosage but he kept getting intense mood swings and would constantly be mad at Mickey or just really sad. Not much room for banging. 

 

Ian slicked himself up and eased his way inside of his boyfriend. They both moaned out at the contact. God, did they miss this.

 

“ _Fuckkkk_ ,” Ian moaned out. It felt so good to be inside of Mickey. Too damn good.

 

Ian started fucking him hard and rough, just how they like it. Mickey pulled Ian’s neck down and kissed him on the lips. Ian opened his mouth and Mickey slid his tongue inside and licked inside his mouth. 

 

Ian moaned into his mouth. This felt so good, _so good_. He couldn’t hold it in any longer and shot his load deep inside his boyfriend.

 

They had only just begun and Ian finished and lay spent on Mickey. 

 

“Shit,” Ian said getting up and pulling out of Mickey. 

 

“Fuck, sorry,” Ian said embarrassed. 

 

Mickey could see how shitty Ian felt for finishing so quickly and he said, “It’s okay.”

 

Ian looked down and Mickey pulled his face up to look at him and he said, “Hey, Ian, it’s fine, really.”

 

Ian said, “No it’s not.” He then pushed Mickey to lye back down and he inserted his fingers into Mickey’s already slicked up hole. 

 

Mickey moaned and couldn’t protest. Ian lay down on his front on the side of Mickey. One hand using his fingers to fuck Mickey, with Mickey’s leg over his arm. The other hand holding Mickey’s erect dick before plunging his mouth onto his shaft. 

 

Ian licked up and down Mickey’s shaft before swallowing him whole again. He fucked him with his mouth and fingers making up for finishing too soon. 

 

Mickey held onto Ian’s fire red hair and moaned out when Ian moaned around his dick. Ian sucked and finger banged Mickey until he came hard into his mouth.

 

Ian swallowed it all and kissed Mickey’s stomach before laying down next to Mickey.

 

Mickey turned to face Ian and rested on his elbows looking at him. Mickey ran his hand over Ian’s face when he turned to look at him. 

 

Mickey smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. 

 

Ian smiled slightly at Mickey. Mickey lay back down and slung an arm over Ian. They soon fell asleep.

 

 

That wasn’t the only time Ian came too quickly. The next night they were fucking and it happened a little earlier than the night before. Ian tried to not let it affect him but he was dying inside. He couldn’t believe he was cumming like a fucking prepubescent boy or some shit. But he was determined to get Mickey off even if it wasn’t because he was fucking his brains out. 

 

They didn’t fuck again until a couple days later and the same thing happened. This time Ian concentrated so hard on not cumming so early. However, in the end he still did. 

 

Every time Mickey told him that it was alright but Ian couldn’t help but think it wasn’t okay. It so wasn’t okay. How could it be? He could barely even enter Mickey without wanting to cum right away. He was completely embarrassed. 

 

It’d been a few days since they last fucked and Mickey didn’t care about how quickly Ian came. He still wanted him. So one night he crawled into bed by the foot of the bed. He crawled up Ian’s body and straddled his hips. 

 

“Mick-“ Ian started to protest but got interrupted by Mickey’s lips on his. Ian kissed him back but when Mickey tried to deepen it and let his hands roam over Ian’s bare torso he stopped him. 

 

“Mick, I can’t,” Ian said looking away from Mickey’s eyes. Mickey felt hurt and couldn’t help think it was because of him.

 

“Fine,” Mickey said and got off of Ian and lay down facing away from him. Ian sighed and lay down beside Mickey. He tried to move closer to him but Mickey moved further away.

 

Ian decided not to push it and moved away from Mickey and faced the window. They didn’t sleep very well that night.

 

 

It’d been a couple weeks and Ian had never felt so much stress and anxiety in his life. He had been stressed about his meds, then him cumming so quickly, and now since that night Mickey tried to initiate sex they haven’t done anything more than kiss goodnight or goodbye, and the occasional kiss if Ian tried. Mickey was still hurt from being shut down, he didn’t know what to do and it’d been weeks now. He felt like it was too late to bring it up now.

 

 

They were sitting on the couch in the Milkovich living room with Mandy watching TV. Mickey got up and started to head to his and Ian’s bedroom.

 

“Where you going?” Ian asked turning around to look at him. 

 

“Bed,” Mickey said before continuing to the bedroom.

 

Ian sighed and turned back to the TV. 

 

Mandy asked when Mickey closed the door, “What’s up with you guys? You guys have been so distant lately.”

 

“Tell me about it…. I don’t know what’s wrong. It seems like he’s pissed at me and I don’t know what I did,” Ian said.

 

“Mickey’s always pissed about something but I’ve never seen him so distant from you since you’ve been like out and proud together,” Mandy said with a slight smirk. “You seem distant from him too though.” 

 

“I miss him,” Ian said ignoring her last statement. 

 

Mandy patted her best friend’s knee and gave him a small smile. 

 

Ian sighed and got up to go to bed. He didn’t want to tell Mandy why he was sort of distant with Mickey. He was so embarrassed about it. 

 

Ian stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed next to Mickey. He kept to his side of the bed like he had been for the past couple weeks. It was torture to not press himself against Mickey and hold him close.

 

They lay there in silence. They both knew the other was awake from his breathing. 

 

Mickey turned to face Ian and Ian looked at him. 

 

“Why did you turn me down?” Mickey asked out of the blue.

 

“What?” Ian asked turning to face him completely. “What are you talking about?”

 

Mickey sighed and said, “Couple weeks ago I tried to get shit going between us and you told me you can’t. You shut me down and I want to know why. Do- fuck- do you not want me anymore?” Mickey felt so stupid saying this. He hated how insecure he sounded and felt. 

 

“Is that why you’ve been so distant?” Ian asked.

 

“Just answer the fucking question,” Mickey said.

 

“Of course I still want you. Jesus, Mickey. I love you, how could I not want you?” Ian said sitting up. Mickey sat up also and flicked on the light next to the bed.

 

Mickey looked into Ian’s deep green eyes and said, “So why did you stop me?”

 

Ian looked down at his hands in his lap. He said, “I just- I feel like an idiot. I can’t hold out and fuck you like I want to. I keep fucking cumming way too quickly and it’s embarrassing. I’d be fine if I were able to get you off quicker but I just- I don’t know. I’m fucking stressed out and I- I don’t know what to do. I pushed you away cause you deserve someone better than this, better than me. I can’t even fuck you properly anymore. Why the hell are you even still with me? I’m nothing but a basket case who can’t even hold it long enough to fuck you…”

 

Ian shyly looked into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey grabbed Ian’s face in his hands and said, “Ian, you’re not a basket case. I want you any which way you come. When your meds weren’t working for you and you couldn’t get it up, it didn’t bother me than, why the fuck would you cumming too quickly bother me now? Ian, you’re it for me. You gotta know that. I won’t be pushed away. There’s no one better for me than you. I love you, more than you know. Please, don’t think that anyone else could be better for me than you. You’re the one who could do a shit ton better than me, but I hope you don’t realize that cause I’d rather keep you.” 

 

Ian smiled and moved his hands to cup Mickey’s face like he was holding his and kissed him hard on the lips. Ian pulled him closer and rested his forehead on his.

 

“If this is causing you so much stress and you feel this way then we’ll go get a new dosage or set of pills or whatever. I don’t give a shit about the side effect of the pills, what I care about is you and if you hate these meds then we’ll fix it,” Mickey said looking into his boyfriends eyes.

 

“Okay. Thank you, Mick,” Ian said looking into this favourite pair of eyes.

 

Mickey smiled and kissed him one more time. They lay back down in bed and turned the light off.

 

Ian lay his head on Mickey’s chest and kissed him softly on his pale skin. He said, “I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too,” Mickey said before kissing Ian on the top of his head. He held him closer, missing the feel of his skin, and how when he would hug him closer Ian would tighten his hold on him as well. 

 

 

The next morning the pair went to see Ian’s doctor. 

 

“Ian, there’s nothing wrong with your dosage. You haven’t had any severe mood swings or gained or lost any weight, there haven’t been any negative side effects concerning this dosage that you’ve told me about. The only thing that seems to be bothering you is the premature ejaculation,” Doctor Morgan said.

 

“Well yeah. How’s that not a negative side effect?” Ian said.

 

“It’s not a side effect because of the medication. It seems to come from stress. Have you been more anxious and stressed lately?” Doctor Morgan asked.

 

“Yeah, I mean, this is the fourth time I’m trying new meds and dosages. Each other time was complete shit and they kept fucking with me. I just didn’t want this to happen again. Then when we tried to have sex I came so quickly. So yeah, I guess you can say I’ve been stressed,” Ian said. 

 

“There’s your answer. Ian, you just need to relax. You’re stressing yourself out and that’s what caused the ejaculation problem. Take some time to relax. Try not to think too much about your meds or anything else that may be a stressor in your life and you should be back to normal in no time,” Doctor Morgan said with a sly grin. 

 

Ian chuckled and said, “Okay. Thanks doc.”

 

 

Ian exited the room and saw Mickey sitting in the chair like he does every week reading a magazine. 

 

“Hey, how’d it go?” Mickey asked going to Ian.

 

“Good. Apparently being so stressed out about everything and the meds is why I’ve had my little problem. Doc suggested I relax,” Ian said.

 

“That’s good. So you don’t need new meds or new dosage?” Mickey asked.

 

“No, Ian should be okay with this dosage. Everything seems to be working well for him. We’ll check back in next week to see how it’s going,” Doctor Morgan said.

 

“Thanks,” Ian said. 

 

“Yeah, thank you,” Mickey said. The doctor nodded and went back into her office with her next patient.

 

 

Ian and Mickey headed out and walked in silence for a bit.

 

“So, you just need to relax. That’s good. You can do that,” Mickey said after a bit.

 

“Yeah. I think I’ll start running alone some days, that might help,” Ian said.

 

“I could think of some things to help you relax,” Mickey said with his eyebrows raised.

 

Ian laughed and said, “Oh can you now?” 

 

“Mhm,” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

Ian laughed again cause his boyfriend was such a nerd sometimes.

 

Mickey smacked Ian’s ass and started to walk away when Ian froze. Ian’s laugh boomed through the alley they were walking in and he chased after Mickey.

 

Mickey started running to get out of Ian’s reach but Ian still caught him, considering he runs every day.

 

Ian grabbed at Mickey and Mickey’s eyebrows rose up to his hairline and he waggled them. 

 

He pulled Ian down and hooked his arms around his neck before kissing him deeply.

 

Ian pushed him against the nearest wall and ground his hips into him.

 

Mickey broke the kiss and looked at Ian and said, “Easy there tiger. Don’t wanna shoot your load in your pants do ya?” Mickey smirked at him.

 

“Asshole,” Ian said before crashing their lips back together.

 

Mickey moaned into his mouth and pulled back to look at him. “An asshole you love,” Mickey said.

 

“More than anything,” Ian said with a smile on his face.

 

Mickey smiled but then rolled his eyes and pushed Ian off of him. They laughed and continued on their way home to continue things where they left off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, put a smile on my face :D  
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ - if you send me prompts fair warning that I have a bunchhhh still waiting to be written so have some patience please! thanks babes!


End file.
